Difficult Sacrifice?
by kitjos
Summary: ONE SHOT... He 's lost someone important, he's destoyed and unable to move on with life. Can she help him?


Difficult sacrifice?

Plot: set after Aizens defeat - everyone healed and in there pre-war surroundings.

It was 2 weeks since that day, the day that Aizen fell. It was finally over. Karakura was saved, they won. Everyone's combined strength finished off the guy created by evil itself.

Ichigo sat in his room, door shut and watching the rain outside. He didn't want to cry - he never cried…but what was he supposed to do now?

He closed the curtains and made his way over to his bed, he fell onto his front, his scream was muffled by the pillows - he let it all out, tears, screams, the unfortunate reality that his dad sacrificed his life to save his son, to save everyone.

Nobody has seen Ichigo since his dad death , he was wiped of the face of the earth in an instant - not a trace remained. It wasn't a simple battle of swords and techniques, it manifested into a complex battle between Isshin and Aizen, everything revolved around the Hougyoku, he just needed to get a hit on it!

Everything was a blur that moment, no one really saw what happened but the only thing that could be replicated was that Isshin managed to strike the Hougyoku and broke the sounding shield. It all went deathly quiet, bright light surrounded everyone - it was blinding. The Hougyoku was unstable, it couldn't maintain its shape - the atoms broke down quickly. The next thing everyone saw was an explosion, the 2 people surrounding the Hougyoku were no more. Isshins and Aizens reiatsu couldn't be felt, no body, no soul, no spirit - they were both gone.

That's what Ichigo thinks/dreams of everyday, it just keeps replaying over and over again. Could he of done something to stop that event? - it was his battle, what did he have to get involved!. Downstairs he could hear Karin and Yuzu - they where coping better than there big brother. He has let them down - now they have no mother, no father and now a shell of a brother.

" How the hell did Inoue cope?" he muttered while gradually falling asleep from his drained emotions.

1 week later

He didn't bother going back to school, what was the point? He hadn't seen any of his friends since that event, they all tried but he shut them out. He was losing the sight of existence. He didn't care.

Karin and Yuzu got more and more withdrawn after every week - the house resembled the walking dead. They barely spoke apart form the odd family cuddle when either of the girls hit rock bottom. This was one of them moments. All 3 of them huddles in the kitchen, Ichigo stood tall letting his sisters cuddle him, he must not cry, the girls needed some one strong, but tears unexpectantly made the way to the corners of his eyes, he lowered his stance so all 3 where in a tight firm hug, there supported tripod of tears and anguish didn't hear the click of the door.

"Yo - room for one more?" the unexpected visitor said with a sharp grin.

There he stood, not a scratch, like nothing happened.

"DAD!" all 3 said louder than expected

Rubbing the back of his head he moved towards them, he didn't have to take another step as he felt a weight around his legs, Karin and Yuzu was wrapped around his muscular frame crying with joy and confusion. Ichigo stood there, his eyes where lying to him - they must be. His dad was back, flesh and blood. Isshin removed the girls from his legs and raised them to his shoulders where they continued to sob. He slowly made his way to Ichigo, his eyes where strained, his frame shaking. Isshin reached him and stared at the mess of his son, within an instant Isshin grabbed him into a fierce hug - they were a family again…. All thanks to her.

2 weeks ago 

She was worried, really worried. Ichigo never shut everyone out, even when his mother died he still kept in occasional contact with Tatsuki. Her love of her life was fading into abyss as she spoke, she couldn't stand it, she had to do something!

She walked to Urahara's shop - he was expecting her but not this early. Has she really made her mind up already?

"Please Urahara-san, you know why im here" she softly spoke.

He moved towards her while lowering his fan "Yes I know your reasoning's, but are you ready? You know the skill your about to do trespasses on to Gods territory, no, you over-ride God itself Inoue-san" he turned to look at her "you can only do this once without facing the consequences, this is your one and only opportunity to bring your brother Sora back if you so desire" her eyes widened "choose carefully Inoue-san".

He walked away into the shop - she followed.

No words where spoken until they reached the underground training room. It was a stealth mission, no one else knew, not the Vizards, nor the Soul Society or friends where aware of the task Inoue was about to undertake.

"Urahara-san, please open the gate to Las Noches" she voiced steadily

He took a deep breath, for him - the man full of knowledge, who is the creator of artificial bodies and stones that could create a war didn't even know what the outcome would be.

"Are you ready Inoue-san?"

"Yes" she stated quickly "This will work Urahara-san, please, let me go…" her head lowered slightly

She had failed Ichigo previously - she wasn't strong enough to protect herself leading to her being rescued again. She hated feeling like this, she owed him her life - she must do the right thing in her mind, even if it means going back to _that _place.

The gate opened and she stepped through - her and only her.

Urahara was under strict instructions to open the gate connecting Las Noches to the Human realm in exactly 1 week. If she didn't appear within 24 hours then he is to close the gate and have the disturbing job of informing her friends that they wont be seeing her again. She _had _to get this right - he didn't want to have to tell Ichigo that he has also lost Inoue.

1 week later

The gate has been opened 14 hours so far. There was no sign of her yet, was she successful? Could she be successful? She would be attempting to bring back either Sora or Isshin without any Human trace - o body parts, nothing. She would have to re-create life from the beginning. Las Noches seemed to be an unlikely place to bring people back but it was Inoues decision - she felt stronger there, the reiatsu pressure was higher than the Human realm so she thought back her fear and went to hell again.

After 17hours 22minutes and 14seconds Urahara could hear the sound of feet approaching the gate. Within seconds the figure of Inoue appeared, she looked exhausted, clothes dirty and torn, she looked drained. A man followed behind her…. "long time no see Urahara" he grinned.

"Kurosaki Isshin" Urahara mumbled while raising the fan to his face.

She has done it. She brought back life, from nothing. The re-creation of Isshin was brought back by her memories and strength.

The gate was closed and sealed instantly. They all made there way to the shop. Urahara stayed put while watching Inoue and Isshin leave the shop and walk down the street side by side. They turned around and waved goodbye to him, he was the one who made all this possible. Not much was spoken between Inoue and Isshin, he still couldn't believe that he was back, and the woman standing next to him was responsible for that. They were nearing the final street before Isshins house, and he stopped still, his head was down and his eyes closed - he looked like a broken man? She couldn't understand it.. He should be happy that she has given him a second chance.

"Inoue, why me? I know what you did, and how you did it" he looked up to her "you could of brought Sora back, why on earth did you choose me?"

He couldn't understand it…everyone else would of brought back there loved ones, not other peoples.

"You are needed much more than Sora" she softly spoke, she looked towards the night sky "ive been alone for many years Isshin-san, ive come to deal with it… but your family are unable to move on" she turned and looked deep into his eyes "they need you Isshin-san, go back and be a family again" she held a light smile as the last sentence.

He walked towards her and held her tight to his chest, this woman is truly amazing. She closed her eyes and fell into his hug - she was exhausted and it felt good to be in the arms of a fatherly figure - she never experienced this before. After a few minutes, they went there separate ways…

This is what he said word by word to his 3 wide eyed kids. It sounded like a made-up story, tell it to anyone else and they would of thought it was.

The next thing Isshin saw was Ichigo stand up and run out the front door.

He turned his head to the side and looked at his beautiful daughters, he embraced them again and thought back to the 4th member of his family who was missing. He mumbled something the girls could only just hear "go and get her son".

THE END!

Sorry its not full of gushy romance but I wanted to portray how much Inoue cares for Ichigo and his family.

This took me 4 hours to write and edit - please read an review.

Ichihime forever! Xxxx

(disclaimer: I do not own bleach or the characters)


End file.
